I Know it's You Do You Know it's Me?
by The-Red-C
Summary: AU: It's stated once all babies are born that when they turn 14-16 they're voice will stay that way forever. Even with age your voice will not change. This is important to all human beings though, because this is the most reliable way to meet your soulmate. A Klaine soulmate fic.
1. Introduction

**Title: **I Know it's You. Do You Know it's Me?**  
Summary: **AU:It's stated once all babies are born that when they turn 14-16 they're voice will stay that way forever. Even with age your voice will not change. This is important to all human beings though, because this is the most reliable way to meet your soulmate. A Klaine soulmate fic.**  
Author: **The-Red-C**  
Warnings: **Cursing, Boy love, Angst, gay bashing, self-loathing**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. This story idea was not prompted and I wish to retain this idea, as long as I'm aware that this is my original idea.**  
Tumblr:** _The-Red-C . tumblr. com_ (Please follow for info on updates)

**A/N**

* * *

**Introduction:**

When a girl or boy passes puberty their voice becomes _their _voice. Always to stay the same.

It's stated once all babies are born that when they turn 14-16 they're voice will stay that way forever. Even with age your voice will not change. This is important to all human beings though, because this is the most reliable way to meet your soulmate.

One sigh, one laugh, one cough or one word can connect you to your soulmate.  
You hear their voice, you know it's them.  
They hear yours, they know it's you.

There are more simple ways but they do not always work, such as;  
Catching someone's gaze  
Holding their hand  
A kiss

You can feel a spark by doing any of these if they are similiar to your soulmate's.  
Some people have settled for feeling a spark, barely a inch of what you feel with your soulamte, by looking in someone's eye.

Some people feel this is biased and untrue.  
_What about the deaf?  
What about the mute?  
What happens if you cheat or choose the wrong person?  
What happens if your soulmate dies?_

**Faith, hope and love** can solve anything.  
There are questions, there are answers.

If you're deaf, there are other ways.  
If you're mute, there are other ways.  
If you cheat or purposely give up on your soulmate, you'll know you're wrong, you'll feel it.  
If your soulmate dies, you can be connected to another who's soulmate has also passed, though most choose not to move on if they had known their soulmate.

Some people know their soulmate when they are young but don't _know _their soulmate until their voice is permanent.

This is a tale of; Love, loss and faith alone.  
This is a tale sacrafice for the one you love.  
This is a tale of two boys destined to be together.

One problem;  
One boy is mute because he has been cursed.

He can only get his voice back when he finds his true love, his soulmate, and he knows he loves him, no matter if he can speak or not.

This boy is Kurt Hummel and this is his story.**  
**

* * *

_**The-Red-C**_


	2. Strike One

**I Know it's You. Do You Know it's Me?**

**First three chapters will be short. It will all fall into place eventually (I hope).**

_**Strike One:**_

Burt Hummel married his soulmate.  
Her name was Elizabeth, she had the most beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, she was just fate's gift to Burt.  
They planned to never let one another go.  
To spoil their child or children.  
To make sure they'd always be safe and happy.  
And to thank fate for being on their side eventually.

When Kurt Hummel was born, the doctors said, "This boy will have a hard life, but he'll surprise people, because he'll always find a way."

Burt Hummel was surprised that the doctors could tell but also worried because he didn't want his child to have a hard life, he'd hoped that everything in his little boy's life would be perfect.

Fate had other plans.

Kurt went to Kindergarten excited and ready to be the coolest kid in school.

The other boys made fun of his perfect clothes and pink schoolbag.  
Kurt went back the next week with a whole range of colouring pencils, they were every colour you could think of.  
He didn't let the other boys borrow them when they asked. He coloured perfectly, got the best drawing of the week award and became friends with a few of the little girls.

When Kurt moved onto 'Big School' he was excited, once again.  
Unfortunately there were kids there that weren't in his Kindergarten, so they didn't respect him like the others did.  
They didn't care when Kurt sang the loudest during song time.  
They didn't care when Kurt was praised constantly by the teacher.  
They didn't care when Kurt brought in his Power Rangers.  
They just didn't like Kurt.

It was during Februrary when they got a letter home saying it was the first time for Kurt to be asked to bring in one of his parents to speak of their job.  
Burt went in and spoke about his mechanic shop, cars and how much Kurt helps.  
Kurt, very reluctantly, put on his overalls to show the class.  
They all thought this was awesome. Kurt was once again on top, but he didn't acknoledge the other's praise as he made friends with some of the nicer boys and girls.

Kurt was told about fate, soulmates, the voice and love when he was 7.  
He had a lot of questions.  
_What if they're ugly? What if they don't like musicals? What if they can't sing? What if I don't like them?  
_But one question stood out in Burt's mind that he'd remember forever;  
**What if **_**he **_**doesn't like me?  
**He. Kurt knew without thinking that his soulmate was a boy.  
Burt didn't try to contradict him and say 'Oh no, you're soulmate will be a beautiful girl.'  
He and Elizabeth smiled as she said, "You will love your soulmate and he will love you, no matter what. Just like we do."

On June 16th, over two weeks after Kurt's 8th birthday, Elizabeth passed away from Breast Cancer.  
They had known about it for months and knew that there was not a lot more the doctors could do except have hope and see where fate leads them.  
Fate took Elizabeth from Kurt and Burt.  
This was Kurt's first strike against Fate, he believed in it but he hated it and he would fight against it.  
This strike gave Kurt a push to prove to the Universe that 'fate' is _nothing but a hoax._

* * *

_**The-Red-C  
4/7/12**_


	3. Strike Two

**I Know it's You. Do You Know it's Me?  
**_**Chapter 2: Strike 2.**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was now 15 years old.

It was 7 years later and he remembers the day his Mother was taken very well.  
Almost too well.

Kurt decided when he was 10 that he was going to write down all bad things that has happened to him.

Whether it was his Mother's death or he had scraped his knee, he wrote them down.  
Kurt wrote down all these major and minor incidents in a notebook.  
Being the clever boy he was, he took the cover from Roald Dahl's book 'The Witches' and taped it to the front of his notebook.  
They were all very effective to Kurt, but not enough for a strike.

Kurt was in his first year of High School, his voice hasn't stopped changing yet but he was nearing it's point in which it would be permanent.

Kurt knew from previous experience that this year would not be a 'fresh start' to school.  
He'd started every year of his new schools (Kindergarten, Elementry and Middle School) hated.

It wasn't that hard to get people to like him when he was younger (though he thrived in Middle School), but these people were nearing their voices, people in older years had found their soulmates, and Kurt still had the same high-pitched voice since he was 12.  
That obviously didn't go down well.

Some nice people who were also scared of High School were Kurt's friends for the first three months and Kurt was starting to get the hang of this school.

Then one day a popular jock (Blake Canter), who was trying to be 'cool' by shoving Freshmen into lockers, shoved Kurt for the first time.  
Out of instinct and confusion Kurt called out, "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
He knew who he was.  
Everyone knew who Blake Canter was.

Every eye in the school hallway turned to look at Kurt. Shocked.  
Then they all started to laugh.  
They started to mock him.  
They started to hate him.

His friends left him out of fear of being bullied because they knew him.

Slurs were thrown from that day on.  
_'Dumb little princess thinks she's the dragon!'  
'You are one ugly girl.'  
'Do your parents even want you?'  
'Were you neutered?'_

One slur thrown at Kurt, that he later wrote down in his notebook on a page of it's own, was from the boy, Blake, himself.

_'You think anyone will ever love that voice? You sound like a bag of cats, you're torture to listen to!'_

Those words stuck in Kurt's mind so terrifyingly, that Kurt had nightmares.  
In these nightmares though, it would be Kurt's soulmate telling him this.  
He'd never be loved.

Kurt would cry and cry at home, but he never let his father see him.

He'd write about his days and tell himself to hold on.  
There's someone, somewhere out there made for him, who will love him.  
He had to hold on for his father too, fate had taken his wife, it was not going to take his son too.

One day Kurt got a phonecall, the anonymous kind.  
_'You're a fag, you'll never find your soulmate because you don't deserve one, you stupid bitch.'_

**Strike Two,** Fate, only one more to go.

Kurt would take a stand.  
He'd beat fate at it's own game.  
He'd be independent.  
He'd be his own fate.

* * *

_**The-Red-C  
5/7/12**_


	4. Strike Three, You're Out

**I Know it's You. Do You Know it's Me?  
**_**Chapter 3: Strike Three;**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was mad at the Universe.  
He was mad at fate.  
He was mad at everyone (bar his dad) in the world.

See, Kurt Hummel is now 16 years old.  
The year when your voice is then permanent.  
The year when you can start looking for your soulmate.

Kurt's voice has gotten the smallest bit deeper, only he noticed.  
But, that's it.

He feels he sounds like girl.  
So does everyone around him.

He came out to his father this year.  
He felt that because it was his time to start looking he better let his Dad know that he can tell that his soulmate is a boy.  
Burt Hummel was, thankfully, fine with it.

It's a crazy world in Sophmore year when somepeople have turned 16.  
Sometimes girls would see Kurt pass by and stare into his eyes or brush his hand with hers or whisper her name when she walks by him.  
He didn't mind it, he'd just smile sadly and walk away.

His new best friend, Mercedes Jones, admitted that she felt a tiny spark when she looked into his eyes.  
When he infromed her of his sexuality, she was disappointed but she dealed with it by being independent.

The problem lies for Kurt with Finn Hudson.  
You see, sometimes, personality traits can be similiar to your soulmate's.  
Kurt felt a small spark one day when Finn had been brave and tried to stop Noah Puckerman from bullying Kurt.

He thought he had found his soulmate.

Kurt had turned into one of those girls, he'd raise his voice when Finn walked in the room for Glee practice.  
He'd constantly try to catch his gaze.  
He'd 'accidently' swing his arm out too far, so his hand would hit Finn's, during Glee practice.  
He longed for Finn to defend him again.

He felt like ripping up his notebook and apologizing for the Universe because this tiny spark made him feel more alive than he's ever felt.

One problem;  
He feels like Finn barely knows he exsists.

He needed to introduce Burt to Carole Hudson, so they can bond over having dead spouses and hopefully bring him and Finn closer than ever, so Finn would finally see.

Accompanying his father to his Parent Teacher meeting, he felt particularly confident that this would work wonderfully.

He spotted Carole Hudson. His plan was falling into place.  
He brought his Dad over to her and introduced them to each other.  
The unthinkable happened.

They were staring at each other.

They both reached out to hold hands.

And then, you guessed it, they kissed.

THEY KISSED.

Kurt had never been so hurt or angry or confused in his life.  
What about Mom?  
What about soulmates?  
What about forever?

He pulled his Dad away and out into the hallway, demanding for an explanation.  
Apparently his parents forgot to tell him that if his soulmate was to die, he'd get a new one.  
Kurt didn't know what to say, he told his Dad he'd go for a walk and see him when the meeting was over.

When he was walking, his mind was full of thoughts;  
_Does this mean that my soulmate is the son of my Dad's soulmate?  
Does this mean Carole Hudson will be my stepmom?  
Does this mean my mom means nothing to my dad?  
Does this mean my step-brother is my soulmate?_

_Does this mean Finn isn't my soulmate?_

Kurt realized that this couldn't be right.  
Finn couldn't be his soulmate.  
They didn't gaze into each others eyes.  
They didn't hold hands and feel a spark.  
They didn't kiss.

Kurt had never felt so stupid in his life.  
He heard Finn talk about that annoying Rachel girl, saying she was almost completely like his soulmate but he knew she wasn't.

He chose to ignore it.

Kurt was so lost in thought that he didn't look where he was going and he ran into a wall or something.

A wall that moves.  
A human wall.  
A human wall that goes by the name Dave Karofsky.

Kurt had seen him before, Kurt had seen a lot of guys before, none gave him a hint that he was his soulmate.

Karofsky was one of Kurt's main bullies.  
He tossed him in dumpsters.  
He left him notes in his locker telling him he had no soul and therefore, no soulmate.  
He threw slushies in his face.  
Kurt was terrified of him.

So he turned around and ran away.  
He didn't see when Dave tried to make eye contact.  
He didn't see Dave watch him run away.  
He didn't see Dave's eyes trail along his body like a hungry animal.

He didn't see because he didn't feel any spark, even from hitting off him and being so close to him.  
He just ran and sat in his Dad's car.

He took out his notebook from his bag and wrote down all that day's events, as he cried.

Humiliation.  
Losing his mom again.  
Mistaking his soulmate.  
Knowing his life was about to change.  
He'd have a new mom and step-brother.  
He ran into his bully and chickened out. He knew that bravery was one of his soulmate's traits and he was a coward.  
He took his Dad away from his new soulmate when they found eachother, so his dad must be mad.

Kurt hadn't felt this bad in years.

**Stike Three, **Fate, You're out.

Instead of going to school the next day, Kurt did what he felt he should have done a long time ago.

He went on a trip to find a Witch Doctor.

Little did he know, that was not a good idea.

* * *

_**The-Red-C 5/7/12**_

_**P.S, I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger but I think I'm after giving myself nightmares.  
I did not mean for it to end so creepy.**_


End file.
